Como Llegamos a Esto
by Belewien90
Summary: Como llegan dos personas que practicamente se odian a amarse tanto. Como dicen del amor al odio hay un paso. NoWincest
1. Juntos para siempre

Bueno me da miedo publicar este fic ya que todos o casi todos son Wincest y este no xD Trata de mi personaje favorito Dean y un OC (Original Caracter), solo tengo escritos cuatro capis por ahora y es extraño de explicar ya que el primer capitulo tendria que ser el ultimo. Bueno lo que intento explicar es como los protagonistas llegaron a esa situacion espero que os guste. 

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Juntos para siempre**

- Aura – dijo Sammy - ¿Estas lista?

- Si – dije asustada después de lo que habíamos pasado me asustaba esto – estoy lista solo necesito estar sola unos minutos más

- Esta bien – se giro para irse pero se arrepintió y se volvió hacia mi – Por cierto Aura

- ¿Si?

- Estas preciosa – sonreí murmure un gracias y Sam salio de la habitación

Hay estaba yo, completamente sola y asustada, Dean se habría reído si supiera como me siento. Habría soltado alguna de sus frases como "tu la reina del hielo, asustada" habría puesto uno de esos gestos tan característicos y se habría reído. Menos mal que el no estaba allí.

Me mire al espejo, sacudí unas pequeñas casi imperceptibles motas de mi vestido blanco, tome entre mis manos, un ramo de rosas blancas, mire mi anillo, de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante.

Me volví a mirar al espejo, deje el ramo y me volví a sacudir el vestido en ese momento entro Sam.

- Es la hora – dijo sonriendo

- Ohh – dije – espera un momento

- ¿Que te pasa? – dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta

- Sammy – tome aire y lo solté – Tengo miedo

- ¿Cómo? – rió irónico – Tú, miedo – volvió a reír

- Te lo he dicho por que pensé que no te reirías – puse cara de falso enfado – no te vuelvo a decir nada – rió aun mas fuerte

- Sabes que es broma, y ¿Por qué tienes miedo¿No quieres hacerlo?

- Claro que quiero, y no es miedo como el que pasamos todos los días, sino más bien nerviosismo.

- Todas las novias, sienten eso

- Pero Sam – me puse las manos la cara

- Piensa que tu miedo – le corte

- Nerviosismo

- Bueno eso, piensa que es un espíritu¿Qué harías? – pregunto tomando mis manos

- Bueno – suspire – buscaría su tumba y quemaría sus huesos.

- Vale – puso los ojos en blanco - ¿y eso que haría?

- Hacerlo desaparecer, Sam como si no lo supieras

- Bueno pues haz desaparecer ese miedo – le volví a cortar

- Nerviosismo

- Vale, pues hazlo desaparecer

- Si – tome aire – Vamos antes de que me arrepienta y salga corriendo a lo novia a la fuga

Volví a agarrar el ramo, no muy fuerte para no clavarme las pocas espinas que tiene el ramo, respiré hondo y me acerque a Sammy que me ofrecía el brazo para llevarme al altar.

Me iba a convertir en la señora de Dean Winchester.

Salimos a la desierta iglesia, ya que en nuestro trabajo no se conocía a mucha gente no muerta. No era mi boda ideal, yo la quería más grande con mucha gente amigos familiares y demás, cuatro personas aparte de mí en la iglesia, el organista, el cura, el padrino, y él. Pero que más podía pedir, después de todo lo que nos había costado llegar aquí.

Sammy y yo avanzamos, mientras sonaba la canción típica de las bodas y sonreía recordando los preparativos, Dean quería que avanzara con Metallica menos mal que Sam me apoyo por que si no.

Llegue al altar, Dean me sonrió y mientras el cura empezaba la misa me hablo en bajo.

- Por fin pensé que nunca llegarías, que estabas haciendo.

- Un pequeño problema con un espíritu nada grave – Sammy me guiño un ojo.

- Bueno

- Ahora deja hablar al cura

La misa llego normalmente hasta el momento del si quiero

- Dean Winchester ¿quieres a Aura Elliot como legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si quiero.

- Aurora Elliot ¿quieres a Dean Winchester como legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si quiero

- Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes – El cura se quedo callado, Dean ya me estaba besando.

Sam me dio las gracias al Padre O'Conell y este se retiro. Sam nos miro y nos separo

- Tío – le dijo a Dean – Deja algo para la noche de bodas

- No puedo la quiero toda para mi – y dijo esto mientras me tomaba en brazos

- Dean bájame de inmediato – exigí pero me miro con esos ojazos verdes y sonrió de esa manera tan peculiar que no pude hacer nada.

Él sabia como hacerme callar solo con mirarme, Sammy salio antes que nosotros mientras que el salía Dean y yo caminábamos, mas bien Dean caminaba yo estaba en sus brazos.

- Ya estamos – dijo – después de todo lo pasado ya estamos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- Con todo lo que nos pasa te atreves a decir que la muerte nos va a separar

- Tienes razón – dijo mientras salíamos, Sam nos tiraba arroz – No tienes tu boda ideal, pero al menos te tiran arroz al salir

- Te equivocas esta si es mi boda ideal – dije mientras lo besaba

Subimos al Impala en la parte de atrás, mientras Sammy conducía, nos dirigimos al motel donde estábamos instalados en ese pueblo. Por fin después de tanto tiempo como marido y mujer.

* * *

Dale al Go y hazme feliz si? 


	2. El primer caso

**Capitulo 2: El primer caso**

Entre en la biblioteca, necesito ese libro, no se para que deje la universidad si al final sigo estudiando para hacer lo que hago. Llegue al mostrador de la biblioteca, me atendió una mujer con gafas de culo de botella

- hola – sonreí – ¿tiene el libro de leyendas y cuentos del antiguo continente?

- Si – me contesto de mala leche – pasillo P, estante 15 A

- Vale, gracias

Mientras iba en busca de ese condenado libro, entraron dos chicos morenos uno más alto de otro, y se digirieron al mostrador el más alto miro hacia donde estaba yo.

- Aura – murmuro

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo el otro

- Nada

- Vale vamos a preguntar este sitio es enorme – se acercaron al mostrador – perdone el libro leyendas y cuentos del antiguo continente

- Lo acaba de pedir una chica, con el pelo negro y el pelo recogido

- ¿Y donde esta esa chica? – pregunto

- Fue a buscar el libro al pasillo P, estante 15 A - claro a el si le contesta bien

- Gracias – dijo el más alto, que después se giro al otro y dijo – ¿que hacemos?

- Buscar a esa chica, conseguir el libro y librarnos de ese poltergeist

- Vale vamos al pasillo es la chica tiene que estar cerca.

Yo mientras estaba sentada de espalda, con mi bolsa de deporte debajo de la mesa leyendo sobre los poltergeists.

"_Poltergeist, también llamados espíritus ruidosos, literalmente del alemán – espíritu que arma jaleo. Los poltergeist no rondan casas o edificios sino a una persona en concreto. Por suerte los fenómenos poltergeist duran solo unos cuantos días después de esto se desvanecen" _

- Pues este lleva años ahí y en una casa abandonada, este libro esta equivocado – pensé – o tal vez rondo a una persona hasta que murió y esta atado a un objeto. ¿Quién es ese que se me acerca?

- Hola, soy Freddy Mercury, ¿estas utilizando ese libro?

- Que casualidad que te llamas igual que el cantante de Queen

- Esto….

- Tengo 17 años pero no soy estúpida – dije mientras el otro se reía, me miro y es – ¿Sam? ¿Eres tú?

- Aura – contesto Sammy – vaya no pensé que eras tu, me pareció verte pero no estaba seguro de que fueras tu – dijo abrazándome, le respondí el abrazo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿dejaste la universidad? – pregunte

- Si estoy con mi hermano, buscando a mi padre, y después de lo de Jessica

- Tu hermano es Freddy Mercury – dije mirando irónica a su hermano – Sammy siento lo de Jessica.

- Sammy solo lo puedo llamar yo – dijo su hermano – Me llamo Dean.

- Encantada, yo soy Aura – dije mirándolo igual que antes – Sam, vamos a tomar algo yo invito

- Si Sammy ve, yo me quedo aquí leyendo – dijo guiñándole el ojo

- Bueno querías el libro, toma ya lo acabe de leer – dije entregándoselo y mientras me iba – Cuando acabes, si quieres vienes, Freddy – Sam y yo reímos mientras nos marchábamos.

- Odio a esa chica – murmuro Dean

Sammy y yo llegamos a una cafetería cercana, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar.

- Y tu ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunto Sam

- Yo estoy visitando a unos familiares – mentí

- Vaya pensé que no tenias mas familiares.

- Investigando en mi casa, los registros y eso averigüe la dirección de unos tíos lejanos

- Y ¿ese libro para que lo querías?

- Tu no estas preguntando mucho – ambos reímos – sabes que me encanta las cosas paranormales – en ese momento llego Dean – mientras que tú dices que son una tontería

- ¿Que son tonterías? – pregunto Dean sentándose – un café – le dijo al camarero

- Las cosas paranormales, espíritus y eso – dijo Sammy, Dean puso una cara rara y dijo

- Oh si tonterías – sonrió

- Bueno me voy, que le dije a mi tía que tenia que comprar unas cosas.

- Si quieres, te llevamos – dijo Sammy

- No, no quiero ser una molestia

- No lo serás vamos.

Pedimos la cuenta, pagamos y salimos de la cafetería.

- Dios mió – grite mientras nos acercábamos al coche

- ¿Que te pasa? – pregunto Dean

- Un Chevy Impala del 67 – grite – ¿es vuestro?

- Si – dijo Dean poniendo cara de orgulloso

- Oww es mi coche favorito, siempre quise tener uno – exclame – el rugido del motor es impresionante

- Adoro a esa chica – murmuro Dean – vamos sube

Sonreí y subí al coche, arrancamos y mientras me llevaban le preguntaba a Dean, los caballos del coche, mil y una preguntas mas, hasta que llegamos al supermercado.

- Gracias por traerme – les dije a Sam y Dean – Dean adoro tu coche.

- Gracias – y mientras arrancaba murmuro – amo a esa chica

Yo entre al supermercado a comprar sal y cerillas, por que lo iba a necesitar si pensaba destruir al poltergeist esa misma noche, mientras ellos se iban en el coche.

- ¿Que averiguaste del poltergeist? – pregunto Sam

- Dice que se va en unos cuantos días, pero ese lleva años supongo que estará atado a un objeto en vez de a una persona

- Pues solo hay que encontrar ese objeto y destruirlo antes de que haga daño a más personas.

- Lo haremos esta noche

- Me parece bien

La noche llego rápidamente mientras yo me encontraba en la biblioteca, estudiando mas cosas sobre los poltergeist, la biblioteca cerro y yo me dirigí a la casa en cuestión.

La casa estaba separada del pueblo, aun que había muchas casas alrededor, esa zona era la zona fantasma, por así decirlo, del pueblo. Era un lugar sombrío, semi destrozado. Abrí mi bolsa de deporte y saque una escopeta con sal, una pistola automática 9000 S, recargas de sal y una linterna. Escondí mi bolsa de deporte y entre esperando encontrar el objeto en cuestión.

La pistola, guardada en la espalda, la sal y el mechero en los bolsillos y la linterna montada en la escopeta, y por supuesto escopeta en mano.

Al entrar todo estaba silencioso oscuro, hasta que un ruido me hizo agacharme y esconderme.

- Vamos tiene que estar por aquí – decía la voz.

Apague la linterna, me levante mientras la sombra me cubría y aponte a las figuras.

- ¿Quienes sois? – pregunte

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

- Yo he preguntado primero – entonces encendí la linterna – ¿Sam, Dean? ¿Que coño hacéis aquí?

- Perdona eso lo tendríamos que preguntar – dijo Dean – ya que eres tu la que nos esta apuntando con un arma.

- Tranquilo – dije bajando la escopeta – Solo es sal no puede matarte pero si hacerte mucho daño

- Y se puedes saber que haces aquí con una escopeta de sal – Pregunto Sammy

- No me creerías – dije – así que ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Tu tampoco nos creerías – dijo Dean

- Prueba

- Esta bien – dijo Sammy – vamos a destruir un poltergeist

- ¿Vais detrás de mi poltergeist? – dije – pensé que no creías en eso

- Bueno….

- Venga ya dejaos de estupideces – dijo Dean – tenemos trabajos que hacer – de giro hacia mi – deja paso a los profesionales

- Perdona, has oído hablar del caso de los vampiros de Bairoil Wyoming

- ¿Fuiste tú? – dijo Dean, yo asentí

- Espera, eso que dice Dean que fue la mejor cacería de vampiros de estos últimos años ¿fuiste tú?

- Si fui yo

- Tío se cargo a 25 vampiros solo en 20 minutos

- No fue difícil la verdad – dije – y ahora largaos

- Que equivocada estas – dijo Dean – este poltergeist es nuestro

- Que gane el mejor – y cargue la escopeta

- Muy bien – dijo Dean cargando la suya

- ¿Y si trabajamos en equipo? – dijo Sam

- No lo siento con novatos no hago nada – dije mirando a Dean – no te ofendas Sam

- Perdona yo cazaba antes de que aprendieras a andar – dijo Dean

- Si pero yo tengo talento natural – dije

- Cuidado – grito Sam

Dean y yo salimos disparados hacia una pared por una fuerza invisible, Dean fue el primero que se levanto y le grito a Sam

- Busca el cuerpo del dueño de la casa esta detrás y quémalo nosotros nos encargamos del poltergeist

- De acuerdo – contesto Sam

Sam salio corriendo mientras Dean me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Vamos a por el – dijo, yo asentí

Seguimos su rastro hasta una habitación, allí había muchos espejos y cuadros, al entrar la misma fuerza de antes cerro la puerta y nos empujo a Dean y a mí en lados opuestos de la habitación.

- ahh – grite me había cortado con unos cristales rotos.

Dean se dirigió hacia mí, me ayudo a levantarme y me examino

- ¿estas bien?

- Si, cuidado – lo empuje y dispare

En ese momento llego Sammy.

- Sammy no ha servido sigue aquí

- Mira eso – dije señalando un cuadro – es el dueño.

- Fíjate el reloj ese tiene que ser el objeto – dijo Sam

- Vamos a buscarlo – dijo Dean

Nos separamos y yo llegue a una habitación que parecía ser el dormitorio principal, busque entre los cajones y lo encontré, el reloj estaba allí, saque la sal y las cerillas para destruirlo pero algo me empujo y me tiro por la ventana pero conseguí agarrarme.

Grite, pero la puerta se cerro, yo seguía gritando hasta que oí a Dean al otro lado de la puerta.

- Dean ayuda – grite

- Tranquila Aura – le dio una patada a la puerta y entro. Me fue a ayudar

- Destruye el reloj primero - pero Dean se negó y me ayudo

Sam entro por la puerta se dirigió hacia el reloj y lo consiguió destruir. El poltergeist por fin desapareció, entre los dos consiguieron subirme. Sam me observó bien las heridas

- Vamos a llevarte al hospital y que allí avisen a tus tíos

- Os mentí no tengo ningún tío aquí – dije – vine a librarme del poltergeist solo eso

- Pues te llevaremos al hospital de todas maneras.

Salimos de la casa no sin antes recoger mis cosas de donde las había escondido y me llevaron al hospital. Allí me curaron y a las 2 horas estaba fuera de nuevo.

- Vamos a comer, yo invito – dije

- Encantado – dijo Dean

Fuimos a una hamburguesería cercana ellos se sentaron y yo fui a pedir.

- Dean – dijo Sammy – he estado pensando

- Valla ya sale el universitario de nuevo – contesto Dean

- En serio y si le pedimos a Aura que venga con nosotros

- Sam… - dijo Dean pero Sam le corto

- Es que no tiene a nadie en el mundo los padres murieron y no tiene mas familia

- Sam – le corto Dean – yo estaba pensando los mismo

- ¿Enserio?

- Si es muy buena cazando, nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

- Vale cuando venga se lo decimos.

- Se lo dices tu – dijo Dean – por cierto ¿de donde la conoces?

- De la universidad, iba dos cursos adelantada y la conocí en la biblioteca, gracias a ella conocí a Jessica

- Vaya – dijo Dean, yo había llegado con el pedido

- Aquí están, dos hamburguesas para Dean con una de patatas grandes, un refresco y aros de cebolla, para Sammy una hamburguesa normal sin patatas y un refresco y para mi hamburguesa especial, patatas y refresco.

- Aura – dijo Sam – tenemos que decirte algo

- Dime – dije comiendo una patata

- Nos gustaría mucho que te unieras a nosotros

- ¿En serio? – pregunte incrédula

- No en sirio – contesto Dean

- Ay que ingenioso el niño de donde sacaste es de un anuncio de la tele – dije sarcástica – claro que me gustaría

- Bueno pues esta decidido – dijo Sam y entonces le sonó a Dean el móvil

La sonrisa de Dean se torno en una cara muy seria mientras leía el mensaje de texto.

- Sam tenemos que ir a Utah.

- Oye Aura ¿tu no vivías ahí?

- Si

- Pues vamos – dijo Dean

Salimos de la hamburguesería, nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos a Utah.

Dale al _Go!_y hazme feliz


End file.
